Sutileza Fulminante
by OblivionLibra
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina tinha um problema. E esse problema tinha músculos rijos sensuais e estava prestes a se tornar o próximo Hokage. [MinaKushi]


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens** **são propriedade de Masashi Kishimoto.**

:)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – Um trato**

Uzumaki Kushina tinha um problema.

E esse problema era que havia uma tensão sexual gigantesca entre ela e um certo Namikaze Minato. Ela queria levá-lo para a cama, testar todas a posições já inventadas, inclusive aquelas que diziam serem impossíveis (oras, ele era considerado um gênio, então _deveria_ ser possível de algum jeito).

 _Bom_ , ela pensou enquanto desviava de uma kunai jogada por um shinobi da vila oculta da Pedra, _isso não é um grande problema. Não mesmo._ Ela desviou delicadamente de outro arremesso do inimigo, e rapidamente atirou uma shuriken em seu olho esquerdo. _Agora você vai ficar quieto._

Sua atração física por Minato – ela se negava a chamar de outra coisa, pois não era uma adolescente apaixonada e queria acreditar que apenas o cobiçava _fisicamente_ – não costumava ser um problema. Era sabido que em Konoha fazia parte do processo de amadurecimento, como um ritual de passagem inerente ao sexo feminino, sentir-se atraída pelos músculos rijos sensuais e o maxilar desenhado do shinobi mais talentoso da vila. Ainda assim, o desejo havia permanecido muito além do que ela havia previsto... e até então, não havia sido um problema.

Ela o _desejava ardentemente_. Pode-se dizer que se tratava da ordem natural das coisas: ela era uma mulher jovem e saudável, e ele era maravilhoso. Desejos carnais, por mais inconvenientes que fossem, não costumavam atrapalhar seu desempenho como kunoichi, e principalmente, pensamentos desse tipo não cruzavam sua mente em pleno campo de batalha, enquanto desviava de arremessos inimigos a torto e a direito. Tudo começou quando as coisas ficaram confusas e algo em seu íntimo dizia que _talvez_ houvesse algo mais ali além da pura vontade de levá-lo para cama. Depois de todos aqueles anos caminhando ao lado do shinobi, vendo seu sorriso (com aquela tristeza misteriosa no fundo do olhar), e suas mãos (grandes, com dedos longos e precisos) e seu jeito gentil e educado, sempre calmo e pensativo... ela sentia que estava cruzando a fronteira perigosa entre amor e amizade.

E isso era péssimo. Poucas coisas eram tão importantes quanto seu orgulho: ela preferiria arrancar a própria mão a mordidas do que admitir seus sentimentos – e consequentemente dar razões para Minato duvidar da amizade entre os dois. E apesar de considerar muito nobre sua preocupação com esse vínculo que haviam formado ao longo dos anos, isso se traduzia em muitas dores de coração partido e vários momentos de carência sexual extrema.

Ela soltou um palavrão quando dois ninjas da Pedra chegaram até ela. Em qualquer outro dia, eles não teriam tido tantos problemas, mas o time havia sido surpreendido por um ataque surpresa – time composto por um certo shinobi loiro que fazia sua mente viajar – e também Shikaku do clã Nara e uma ninja médica chamada Saori. Era o momento mais crítico possível para sofrer um ataque: no caminho de volta para Konoha, cansados e com baixas reservas de chakra, a batalha não poderia se estender sem causar grandes danos. O pior de tudo, havia um jinchūriki entre eles – e obviamente, o combate corpo a corpo com o mesmo ficara para Minato.

Ela não podia dizer que estava tão preocupada assim com ele – ele não era chamado de gênio à toa, e com certeza teria sangue frio e suficiente para seguir com a luta. Ele ficaria bem. Os demais ninjas do grupo eram um problema. Com Shikaku ferido e praticamente impossibilitado de lutar, a ninja médica usava o pouco conhecimento ofensivo que possuía para defendê-lo, deixando para Kushina a missão de derrotar os demais ninjas e evitar que eles atrapalhassem Minato como estavam tentando fazer.

Além disso, uma das regras de ouro de Kushina era jamais deixar um companheiro sozinho.

Ela entrou decidida na batalha. Um par de ninjas a cercou, e um deles avançou em sua direção. Ela desviou com maestria, mantendo-se atenta com o outro. Rapidamente girou nos calcanhares, agarrando o braço do inimigo e arremessando-o em seu companheiro. _Graciosa como um redemoinho,_ pensou. Tão logo alcançou a kunai na cintura para finalizar o ataque, o golpe de um terceiro ninja a atingiu com força brutal no rosto, - ela caiu para trás, sentiu a cabeça bater em algo duro e alguns dedos da mão se dobrarem de forma pouco natural. A dor passou como um choque por seu braço e, por um momento, ela se sentiu tonta – tempo o suficiente para sentir alguém se atirar sobre ela, roçando em seu corpo de maneira estranha e abusiva. _Vou ter que matar esse cara,_ pensou. Em nome de sua decência.

Mas a nuvem turva sobre seus olhos não passava, e seus movimentos estavam lentos – ela sentiu mãos a apalpando, rapidamente soltando os nós de sua roupa. _Idiotas_ , ela pensou, _o pergaminho não está comigo_. Se eles queriam os selos, iam ter que apalpar outra pessoa.

De repente, o peso sobre seu corpo desapareceu, e ela sentiu seu corpo bater fortemente contra o chão novamente. _Acho que quebrei alguma costela_ , pensou, enquanto sentia a dor se espalhar pelo tronco. Ela ouviu gritos – muitos gritos – e mãos a levantando do chão com gentileza. A dor em seu corpo era insuportável.

Passados poucos instantes, ela desmaiou.

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que notou foi o teto de gesso imaculadamente branco. Em seguida, a enxaqueca mordaz que parecia querer fazer sua cabeça explodir.

˜Filha da puta", praguejou. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter a dor lancinante nas têmporas. Havia outras dores também, sobretudo na região das costelas, e sentia o braço fraco e imobilizado. Ela não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido, mas _alguém_ era responsável. Provavelmente aquele maldito que havia se aproveitado de sua queda.

Conseguiu finalmente alinhar os pensamentos o suficiente para se dar conta de que estava em um quarto no hospital de Konoha. _Maravilha_ , pensou com sarcasmo enquanto sua cabeça latejava.

"Olha só!" alguém exclamou. "Você acordou!". Uma pequena ninja médica com cabelos curtos e castanhos estava ao seu lado na cama, olhando a papelada de sua ficha de paciente. Kushina, com um certo esforço, reconheceu Rin, uma das ninjas da equipe Minato – a única com a qual ela realmente tinha paciência, já que o Uchiha costumava falar sem parar e o outro era simplesmente muito arrogante. "Oi, Rin" ela falou. Sua voz soou fraca e rouca, como se fosse outra pessoa.

"Como está se sentindo?" a ninja médica perguntou. "Dor de cabeça. Muita... dor de cabeça. E outras dores, mais... suportáveis." Era raro para Kushina admitir algum problema, mas a situação estava realmente crítica. Sua intuição dizia que o fato de estar viva era surpreendente o suficiente, ela não precisava esconder as dores para manter seu orgulho intacto. "Minha equipe... onde eles estão? Estão bem?"

"Estão muito bem, acredito eu. Você com certeza saiu na pior." Ela tirou uma pequena lanterna do jaleco e rapidamente estava na frente de Kushina, usando a luz para examinar as pupilas da ninja atordoada. "Qual o seu nome?" ela perguntou, sem mais nem menos.

"Uzumaki Kushina" respondeu automaticamente. "O que vo-?"

"Quem é o atual Hokage? "

"Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama. Por quê-?"

"Onde estamos agora?"

"Na vila oculta da Folha. Ei! Qual é a das perguntas?!" Kushina indagou, ficando impaciente. "É o procedimento padrão, Kushina-san. Preciso ter certeza de que não houve dano cerebral de forma a comprometer sua capacidade cognitiva e memória. Você bateu a cabeça bem forte, caso não se lembre. É quase um milagre estar bem desse jeito" a garota respondeu calmamente, guardando a lanterna.

Ela estava começando a organizar os acontecimentos em sua cabeça, mas precisava de informações mais importantes primeiro. "Há quanto tempo estou aqui?" – esperava não receber a notícia de que acabara de sair de um coma de 4 anos, apesar de que provavelmente não era esse o caso. "Dois dias e algumas horas. Estávamos muito preocupados, mas agora parece que tudo está avançando bem. Ainda precisamos fazer uma bateria de testes, e obviamente você não poderá sair em missões por um tempo. Um passo de cada vez, okay?"

Tudo bem. Era de se esperar. Ela respirou fundo antes de falar. "O que... aconteceu? Eu me lembro vagamente, mas minha cabeça dói tanto... não consigo colocar as coisas em sequência". _Ridícula_ , ela pensou consigo mesma, _além de estar nesse estado lastimável, ainda por cima nem sabe dizer o que aconteceu. Você já foi melhor, Kushina._

"Perda de memória leve" Rin falou para si mesma, tomando notas na ficha da paciente. "É comum isso acontecer, após uma concussão. Para ser bem honesta, não sabíamos se você ia se recuperar ou não". _Isso quer dizer que eu realmente quase morri,_ constatou a Uzumaki. _Para uma menina de 12 anos ela realmente tem muita facilidade para dar notícias ruins._ "Você teve traumatismo craniano, quebrou duas costelas no lado esquerdo e três dedos na mão direita" ela apontou para o gesso com a caneta que segurava. "isso sem falar em todos os hematomas e feridas pelo corpo. Foi realmente muita sorte ter sobrevivido".

Kushina soltou um muxoxo. Ela recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. O choque da quase-morte ia ficar para outra hora, ela estava muito cansada agora. Talvez depois quando estivesse sozinha no seu apartamento e pudesse chorar igual um bebê sob a água quente do chuveiro. Pelo menos todo esse trauma justificava o fato de ela estar se sentindo como uma pilha de lixo. "Obrigada, Rin. Por ter me salvado e ter me contado tudo isso. Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu... o que aconteceu na missão, eu digo."

"Ah... sobre isso. O que eu sei é que você—"

"Tentou derrotar dois esquadrões de ninjas da Pedra – _sozinha –_ e quase acabou com a sua própria vida no processo."

A voz grave surpreendeu as duas mulheres que conversavam no silencioso quarto de hospital. Minato estava encostado no batente da porta, braços cruzados sobre o peito. Seus olhos geralmente gentis e suaves estavam escuros com a sombra da raiva.

Kushina engoliu a seco.

"Rin," ele disse sem tirar os olhos da Uzumaki "Será que você pode nos dar licença um minuto?". _Por favor, não vá. Não estou nem um pouco preparada para isso._ Kushina tinha um mau pressentimento. Sentia como se todos seus órgãos estivessem sendo puxados para baixo num campo gravitacional muito forte. Ela queria afundar na maca de hospital e ser teletransportada para outra dimensão. Mas isso não aconteceu.

"Claro, Sensei. Kushina, descanse bastante, okay? Vou pedir para alguém trazer remédios para dor de cabeça e náusea" a chunnin falou com doçura. "Sensei, não a estresse, por favor". E se foi.

E assim ficaram sozinhos. Sozinha com Minato. Um Minato muito bravo, nada semelhante ao shinobi das fantasias sexuais que insistiam em ocupar sua mente nas horas vagas. Ele se sentou calmamente na cadeira ao lado da maca, soltando um suspiro no processo. Ele trajava o uniforme jounin, mas sem o colete.

"Oito Jounins da Pedra, Kushina-san. Oito. Você tem alguma ideia de quais são as chances de sair vitoriosa numa batalha como essa?" Ela estava muito ocupada olhando uma mancha no teto. "Oito contra um, Kushina-san. Considerando seu estado de exaustão e baixas reservas de chakra, a chance de vitória era praticamente inexistente. Eu não sou nenhum leigo quando o assunto é estar em desvantagem, e sei que você também não é."

Os olhos da kunoichi foram atraídos pela força indiscutível de sua voz. Ele a fitou, o olhar duro e brilhante como diamante, o belo rosto grave com o maxilar rijo de tensão. Ela se sentia estúpida, deitada e inválida daquele jeito, enquanto ele estava imponente e altivo como um deus solar. Sua voz era eloquente, enquanto a dela soava como um cãozinho doente – não tinha dado um pio desde que ele entrara no ambiente.

"Mas isso não é estar em desvantagem, Kushina-san". Cada vez que ele repetia seu nome, um choque corria por sua espinha. "Isso é suicídio. Você foi derrubada por um ninja oculto logo após derrubar outros dois inimigos. Acredito que eles estavam tentando retomar o pergaminho que havíamos recuperado". As palavras pairaram no ar.

Ela tomou coragem. "Para ser bem honesta, Minato, eu estava indo muito bem até aquele idiota me acertar no meu ponto cego. E também, eu não poderia deixar você levar a batalha sozinho". Dizendo isso, ela se calou, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Ela quase sentiu em seu próprio corpo a raiva que o consumia, seu olhar parecia fulminá-la. "Você poderia. Você _deveria_ ter deixado", ele respondeu, seco.

Por mais acuada que estivesse se sentindo, uma leve onda de irritação passou por seu corpo, e Kushina decidiu agarrar-se a ela. Ela era uma kunoichi competente, perfeitamente capaz em batalhas e o que ele estava dizendo era totalmente estúpido. "Você estava lutando contra um jinchūriki, eu podia muito bem me encarregar dos jounins que estavam lá. Quer dizer, em comparação ao que você estava enfrentando. Você estava quase sem suas kunais especiais, Shikaku estava com a perna quebrada, e Saori-san precisava protegê-lo – e você _sabe_ disso. Nós somos um time, Minato! Você queria que eu ficasse sentada e assistisse sem fazer _nada_?!". Tudo isso foi dito quase sem pausas, como se uma torrente de emoções tivesse escapado por sua garganta.

Houve um breve momento antes que ele respondesse. "Eu esperava que você agisse sem ser _irresponsável e inconsequente_ ". Ele falou baixo, mas a raiva era perceptível em sua voz. Ele estava muito mais bravo do que estivera quando entrou no quarto – ela não se lembrava da última vez que o vira assim. "Você é uma ninja de elite, é provável que fosse mais habilidosa do que todos eles; mas você estava em _desvantagem numérica,_ definitivamente. Há um limite para o seu comportamento inconsequente, Kushina-san, eu sei que há. Descubra-o antes que eu indique você para analisar a papelada burocrática de Konoha. Permanentemente".

Kushina sentiu o sangue subir até as bochechas, e o rosto esquentar com o calor da vergonha e da raiva.

"Melhoras, Kushina-san". Ele se levantou num movimento rápido e fluído, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar numa resposta. Quando ele estava prestes a sair, encostou a mão calejada no batente e disse "Eu realmente não gosto de perder membros do meu time, Kushina-san. Não gosto _mesmo_ ". E saiu.

Ela estava com a garganta seca e os olhos úmidos. Sua dor de cabeça parecia ter sido ampliada ao nível máximo e seu rosto queimava, quase febril. Ela queria levantar correndo da cama e bater naquela cabeça loira imbecil, mas tudo que pode fazer foi secar as lágrimas de raiva bem rápido, antes que Rin voltasse.

* * *

A noite estava muito escura. A porta fechada do quarto não deixava entrar as luzes do corredor hospitalar, eternamente acesas. Ela olhou em volta, procurando algo para distrair seus pensamentos.

Apesar da náusea e dor de cabeça terem passado, Kushina se sentia muito mal. Na verdade, se pudesse escolher, teria tomado um remédio para eliminar os sentimentos e continuaria com o mal-estar físico, mas infelizmente, a medicina ainda não havia evoluído a esse ponto.

Ela nunca soubera lidar com as próprias emoções, preferindo empurrá-las para baixo do tapete até que fossem apenas uma sutil lembrança dos acontecimentos. Desde que se dava por gente, nunca soubera se expressar corretamente – ou surtava, tendo ataques de raiva ou alegria, fazendo um escarcéu (desde que se tornara adulta, esses ataques eram menos frequentes – havia aprendido a controlar seu ímpeto, pelo menos um pouco) ou simplesmente se negava a esboçar qualquer reação. Era muito mais fácil não compartilhar nada com as pessoas, e principalmente, bloquear todos os pensamentos negativos.

Em contrapartida, Namikaze Minato era de uma eloquência invejável. Primeiro, ela acreditava, porque ele era _bem menos_ orgulhoso do que ela. Segundo, porque havia uma nobreza e honestidade emocional nele, que o permitia agir com muita serenidade nas situações mais críticas. Ele era capaz de falar sobre qualquer coisa que sentisse, fosse culpa, raiva, amor, admiração, e ainda assim sempre manter completamente sua compostura.

Mesmo naquele dia, com toda raiva em seu cerne – ela mesma havia sido capaz de sentir – ele, em nenhum momento, fora agressivo ou cínico, e ainda a deixara completamente sem palavras em uma situação em que ela acreditava estar certa. Para uma pessoa fechada como Kushina, encontrar alguém tão emocionalmente maduro e resolvido como Minato, significava só uma questão de tempo até ter que olhar para suas próprias emoções e sentimentos reprimidos.

Ela não sabia se era pior ter levado uma bronca de Minato, do capitão do seu time, ou do futuro Hokage. Como ele era os três, sua mente pulava entre uma opção e outra, cada hora sentido uma humilhação diferente conforme o cenário. Ela afundou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e observou o teto branco pela milésima vez.

Há quanto tempo se conheciam? Desde que chegara a Vila da Folha, ainda criança, Minato fizera parte da sua vida. Ele estivera com ela em praticamente todos os momentos importantes; eles haviam crescido e amadurecido juntos. Era doloroso pensar que ele nunca fora só um amigo para ela – na verdade ela lutava contra esse sentimento há muito tempo (jogando-o para baixo do tapete como sempre fizera), se enganando diariamente. A onda de vergonha e culpa da discussão ocorrida mais cedo era mais forte quando pensava por esse ângulo.

Praticamente imobilizada na maca de hospital, com os pensamentos a mil por hora, Kushina fechou os olhos e se deixou divagar.

* * *

Os dias de academia eram um inferno.

Ser uma estrangeira, era sinônimo de "estar em desvantagem". Ser uma estrangeira de um país destruído e quase literalmente apagado da história, era sinônimo de não ter absolutamente nenhuma razão para se importar com trivialidades como a academia ninja.

Proveniente de uma linhagem nobre – o famoso Clã Uzumaki -, Kushina havia tido "sorte" na sequência de acontecimentos que abalou Uzushiogakure, tendo sido enviada para Konoha antes do destino fatídico da Vila. Quando foi informada que teria de deixar sua casa – sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos – e partir para Konoha sozinha para ser o próximo jinchūriki da nove-caudas, a então pequena Kushina reagiu violentamente, e após fugir de casa, permaneceu quatro dias escondida na floresta que cercava a aldeia. Foi encontrada pelos shinobis locais, e em pouco tempo – e contra sua vontade, chegava ao país estranho.

Seu chakra especial acabou por fazer com que Kushina se encontrasse a quilômetros de distância quando as notícias da destruição de Uzushiogakure se espalharam. Nada havia restado, falavam. Onde originalmente estavam as casas, lojas, transeuntes nas ruas, restava apenas o solo queimado e infértil da guerra.

O ano em que Uzushiogakure caiu, os refugiados fizeram filas imensas nos portões de Konoha, onde recebiam o mínimo para sua sobrevivência. Eram tempos difíceis com a Segunda Guerra Ninja acontecendo a todo vapor. Para a extrema infelicidade de Kushina, nenhum de seus parentes esperava nos portões, apesar de ela insistentemente ter observado as filas até o último refugiado ter sido abrigado.

As crianças vindas de fora eram colocadas nas classes conforme a idade, mas geralmente havia certa discrepância entre o nível dos estudantes de Konoha e àqueles vindos de Usuhiogakure. Naquela situação, a última coisa a cruzar a mente de uma criança vinda de um país destruído era a necessidade de obter boas notas, ou ser aprovado.

Apesar de estar na vila da folha há um tempo considerável, o processo de transferência e selamento do biju de 9 caudas, somado ao luto pela destruição da terra natal significaram o isolamento de Kushina, que se tornava cada dia mais rebelde. Quando ela finalmente foi colocada na academia ninja – e obrigada a ir pessoalmente por um certo Sandaime Hokage – ela era uma das últimas, e, portanto, mais atrasadas, alunas da escola. Ela se sentava no fundo da sala, sempre carrancuda, na maior parte do tempo rabiscando o símbolo do redemoinho em seu caderno, enquanto não se atentava a absolutamente nenhuma palavra vinda da boca do professor. Quando questionada sobre algo, ela geralmente não respondia, ou dava a resposta errada.

Como crianças são seres capazes de absorver rapidamente o preconceito e crueldade dos adultos, não foi preciso muito tempo para que a garota passasse a ser vítima dos coleguinhas de sala. Apesar de ser uma criança bonita e com traços suaves, o temperamento agressivo e cabelos vermelhos de Kushina rapidamente lhe renderam o apelido de "tomate" - que rapidamente foi revidado com socos e chutes. Era evidente que Kushina era uma marginal entre as crianças, e parecia que ninguém estava realmente incomodado com isso.

Para seu desespero, as classes eram frequentemente divididas em pares ou grupos – o que forçava a comunicação entre ela e os demais colegas (muitas vezes ela se limitava a permanecer calada e ignorar completamente a existência dos outros). O professor acreditava ser uma boa ideia colocar o melhor aluno da classe para ser a dupla do pior, numa tentativa inocente de fazer os alunos se ajudarem; e foi assim que Kushina e Minato interagiram pela primeira vez.

Mas foi como falar com uma parede.

Minato era um garoto gentil e educado, e acima de tudo, genial. Era inevitável que ele eventualmente seria obrigado a sentar ao lado daquela garota ranzinza e agressiva, na tentativa de apaziguar sua raiva e talvez ensiná-la um pouco sobre equações de primeiro grau. Dedicado e paciente como era, ele tentou estabelecer comunicação.

"... então, se dois x mais quatro é igual a doze... então x deve ser quatro... certo?" Minato mostrava para ela a equação. Ela nem sequer se moveu. Sua cabeça estava enfiada nos braços cruzados sobre a carteira, e ela fazia questão de não olhar para ele. "Porque se você tirar 4, a equação vira dois x igual oito. Então você só precisa dividir oito por dois, e acha o valor de x. Certo? ..." ele tentou mostrar o caderno para ela. "Viu só, é fácil. Você entendeu, Kushina-san?"

"Não". A resposta veio quase sem que a garota abrisse a boca, e Minato ficou se perguntando como isso era possível. Ele olhou perplexo, "Por favor, Kushina-san, isso é importante—"

"Não, não é importante! Quando seu país acabou de ser destruído e sua família inteira foi morta, o valor de x não faz _nenhuma_ diferença.". Silêncio. Ela voltou a afundar o rosto nos braços e a ignorá-lo. Minato não a incomodou de novo, guardando as respostas de x para si mesmo.

* * *

O ano passou rápido, e antes que Minato percebesse, o verão havia chegado. Os resultados dos exames finais foram entregues e as férias estavam apenas começando. Como já era esperado, Minato foi o melhor do ano – na realidade, eram as melhoras notas nos últimos cinquenta anos, superando as do próprio Sarutobi-sama. Todos o parabenizavam, pais animados comemoravam os boletins com seus filhos, e as crianças estavam prontas para começar sua vida ninja.

A única criança que não havia passado era Kushina. No momento, a garota se balançava lenta e tristemente no balanço de madeira nos jardins da academia, como se observasse a movimentação de longe.

"Deve ter algo de errado com ela... acho que ela é pirada" disse Inuzuka Tsume ao lado de Minato.

Seria muito mais fácil se ele adotasse a mesma postura de Tsume e assumisse que garota vinda de Uzushiogakure não tinha sentimentos, e, portanto, não sentiria a dor dessa humilhação. Podia tentar acreditar que tamanha rebeldia a havia blindado dos sentimentos humanos. Mas quando ele a viu sentada sozinha no balanço, olhando sua bandana gasta com o símbolo da antiga vila, ele não pôde deixar de sentir pena. Uma tristeza que lentamente se apoderava de seu peito e parecia criar uma nuvem sobre sua cabeça. Não era culpa dela... se ela tinha dificuldades ou _era mais lenta_ por assim dizer, ela não merecia ser julgada por isso, da mesma forma como ele não achava justo ser parabenizado por ter nascido inteligente.

"Tsume... isso não é legal. Como você se sentiria se alguém falasse isso de você?" ele perguntou abertamente. A Inuzuka resmungou baixo e saiu. Quando ele estava tomando coragem para ir até lá e interagir com a menina, ouviu a risada de Jiraya-sensei atrás de si.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu as mãos gigantes do homem o agarrarem pelo ombro e puxarem para perto de si. "Ah, aqui está ele! Sensei, esse é o garoto do qual eu estava falando. Minato, diga 'oi' para o Hokage."

Minato foi pego de surpresa. "Hokage-sama" ele cumprimentou polidamente, se curvando. Olhou para o homem alto e velho a sua frente, e rapidamente estava cercado por jounins desconhecidos que olhavam para ele com curiosidade. "Parabéns pelos resultados, meu garoto. Os melhores nos últimos cinquenta anos. Soube que você quebrou meu recorde."

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, e ele ficou sem graça. "Obrigada senhor... e desculpe". O Hokage riu, e rapidamente continuou "Não, não. Você não deve se desculpar. Acredito que podemos esperar coisas muito boas de você." Os olhos do homem se moveram lentamente em direção ao balanço. "É uma pena que não houve cem por cento de aprovações esse ano. Eu realmente esperava que os refugiados tivessem conseguido se adaptar... com a guerra está muito difícil administrar os assuntos internos de Konoha. O comitê de refugiados vai ficar no meu pé novamente".

Era uma preocupação gigantesca que a nova jinchuriki se tornasse uma garota isolada e infeliz – as consequências poderiam ser graves, mas para a infelicidade de Sarutobi, as coisas estavam escapando do seu controle dentro da vila, e ele a havia negligenciado. Mas obviamente, o número de pessoas ciente dessa situação era minúsculo e ele jamais falaria abertamente.

"Podemos colocar alguém para ser seu tutor durante as férias de verão" disse um dos ninjas conselheiros do Hokage. "Se encontrarmos alguém da idade dela para ensiná-la... talvez ela seja mais receptiva. Ela poderia refazer os exames antes do ano que vem, e seria classificada como genin junto com os demais. Algum amigo dela poderia ajudá-la...?". Minato sentiu o estômago embrulhar lembrando de sua tentativa de achar o valor de x.

"Ela não tem nenhum amigo". Ele disse abruptamente.

"Um bicho do mato aquela ali..." Jiraya comentou para suavizar a conversa, e logo disse. "Minato foi a única pessoa com quem ela se abriu. Ele é um garoto gentil... muito paciente. Um professor nato, eu diria".

Minato abriu a boca em choque. Xingou mentalmente seu Sensei e o momento em que decidira que seria uma boa ideia contar para ele sobre como havia tentado ajudar a refugiada de cabelos vermelhos na aula de matemática e havia falhado miseravelmente. Sentiu o impulso de chutar discretamente a canela do homem, mas se conteve. Era evidente que Jiraya estava tendo _ideias._

"Sim... claro" _tarde demais,_ pensou. "Há algo de poético nisso... o melhor aluno da classe, levantando o último... quase como carregar um companheiro ferido num campo de batalha". O Hokage puxou a fumaça de seu cachimbo mais uma vez antes de dizer "é isso... está combinado, então". Minato sentiu o sangue subir no seu rosto e corou violentamente.

O Hokage se despediu e rapidamente foi abordado por várias outras pessoas, deixando um Minato perplexo e um Jiraya com um sorriso triunfante. "É a sua chance, Minato" Jiraya disse, se agachando para ficar da sua altura e iniciar o complô.

"Chance... do que?" ele ainda estava completamente confuso. Só se fosse a chance de ser maltratado e ignorado por meses consecutivos, além de talvez apanhar de uma garota – algo que ele não queria que acontecesse, pois desejava preservar sua reputação. "De ser o tutor de Kushina! Você não vê?" Minato se limitou a chacoalhar a cabeça numa negativa. "Pense nisso, Minato... Você já recebeu atenção de Sarutobi por sua inteligência. Você sabe o que ele estava pensando quando viu suas notas?" Ele não entendia onde isso ia parar e também, duvidava que Jiraya soubesse o que o Hokage pensava, mas o deixou continuar. "Ele estava pensando que você pode muito bem ser o próximo Hokage". O rosto do homem se abriu com um sorriso gigantesco, quase maníaco, seguido de uma risada característica. Minato apenas olhava.

"Ah, qual é Minato?! Vai dizer que você _nunca_ pensou em ser Hokage? Nem uma vezinha sequer? Todo mundo tem esse sonho!" Para ser bem honesto, ele nunca havia pensado nisso. Claro, ele queria ser um ninja incrível. Adorava treinar, aprender e evoluir, e tinha grandes ambições no que dizia respeito às suas habilidades. Mas jamais havia sonhado com isso em termos mais _administrativos._ Em compensação, lembrava-se de ter ouvido Kushina exclamar em alto e bom som para a sala toda sobre como seria a primeira Hokage mulher da história, comentário que foi recebido com risadas e chacotas.

"Se alguém tem alguma chance de ser o próximo Hokage aqui, é você, Minato." Ele não havia dito nada, mas Jiraya-Sensei parecia ter decidido por ele. "Você já provou que é inteligente e capaz para Sarutobi-Sensei. Mas há outras qualidades além de pura genialidade. Para ser Hokage é preciso ser gentil, paciente, benevolente e sábio. Se você conseguir fazer com que a fera Kushina passe o teste antes do ano que vem, vai provar algo para o Hokage e para toda a vila".

Sim, _provaria que milagres existem_ , pensou. "Não sei, Jiraya-Sensei... me parece um pouco _calculado..."._ Ele já tinha criado o habito de desconfiar de seu Sensei toda vez que uma "ideia" nova aparecia (era o que acontecia quando você era usado mais de uma vez para roubar calcinhas de mulheres desconhecidas em nome da "literatura"), mas dessa vez a coisa estava realmente fora do normal.

Mas o homem não estava convencido. "Minato, olhe para ela." a menina estava com o dedo no nariz, e parecia bastante entretida. "Se ela não passar no teste no final do verão, vai ter que repetir de ano. Sendo a criança mais velha dentre todas as outras, vai ser pior ainda. As chances de ela simplesmente abandonar a academia são enormes. Depois de tudo que passou, ela merece que alguém se dedique a ela. Eu falei com seu professor e ele me disse que você realmente é a única pessoa com quem ela se abriu".

"Mas ela não me disse quase nada! E não parecia disposta a conversar".

"Tudo bem. Talvez você ainda não seja _perspicaz_ o suficiente para entender os sinais, mas pode ser que ela tenha dito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para você. E isso já é melhor do que nada. Se alguém aqui pode ajudá-la, é você, Minato".

Minato sentiu aquele comichão de pena invadir seu peito novamente, e viu suas férias de verão escaparem por entre seus dedos. Ele não iria para missões divertidas com seu time, não aprenderia jutsus novos, não treinaria suas habilidades no campo de treinamento. Ao invés disso, ficaria de babá da garota mais rabugenta da história. "Sim... eu acho... alguém vai ter que fazer isso...". Ele seria incapaz de dizer não a essa altura.

Jiraya enfiou a mão pesada em seus cabelos e fez um cafuné, bagunçando os fios loiros. "É por isso que você vai ser um Hokage incrível! Só você jogaria fora seu verão inteiro sendo babá de um caso perdido como ela!" e deu um sorriso zombeteiro.


End file.
